


the desires and wants of men

by beili



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanart, Father Brown fusion, Human AU, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Non-graphic depictions of violence, Romance, Space AU, reed900RBB, reed900reversebigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: A priest, a man of mystery and the head of station security walk into a murder scene. But things may not be quite what they look like.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordscavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interstellar Methods of Love and Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783) by [wordscavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger). 



> This is the collection of my art for [wordscavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger)'s Reed900 RBB story [Interstellar Methods of Love and Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783); it will be updated with new chapter art as the story is posted. The rating refers to the future chapters.
> 
> All the love to my wonderful author, [wordscavenger](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wordscavenger) ♥. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in this RBB!  
> Many thanks to [Minilit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit) and [AnixienAC](https://twitter.com/AnixienAC) for holding my hand and giving the best advice ♥, and to [Sunkiller44](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkiller44/pseuds/Sunkiller44) for inviting me to this party. Let's rock!

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1328434814572244994?s=20)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the first chapter is up! Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/67502945)

__

_“Commander Reed,” Nines exclaimed, keeping his voice the same octave of casual innocence he had been using before. “What a pleasant surprise to run into you this evening.” He ran his eyes up and down Gavin’s solid form, focusing on his dark tactical uniform, and assumed he was on patrol. His hands were gloved, fingerless, and his boots a solid black against the stark whiteness of the floor. Despite Gavin’s inconvenient appearance, Nines could appreciate how damn good he looked in the getup._

_*_

__

_After he adjusted his clerical collar with a small blue triangle in the fore-front, a symbol of his belonging to the New Galactic Diocese, Connor’s laughter subsided._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1328434814572244994?s=20)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is up! Read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/67691900)  
>  **Warning:** the art contains spoilers. It would be better if you read the story first.

__

_When he turned back he saw that Connor had gathered Chloe up in his arms, her lithe body limp and pale. She looked small and vulnerable, her blood-stained dress a weak barrier as it splayed out onto Connor’s lap and the floor. Gavin could see a blastor wound on her right leg, and another trailing down her right arm. Her head, dripping trails of blood from her temple, was tucked into the crook of Connor’s arm while a trembling hand touched her exposed neck._

__

__

_Connor looked up at Gavin, his eyes wide. “She’s alive.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1330367428086423555?s=21)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 3 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/67829029)  
> 

__

_“The murders,” Nines said, and slowly uncurled his hands. He swallowed, then narrowed his eyes. “I heard about them, but I was off-site at a meeting. Were you there? What the hell was he doing there?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1331672754278588420?s=21)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 4 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/68007958)  
> 

__

_A large scale military grade blaster had found its way into Nines’ hands, and he wasn’t holding back from unloading the artillery at the mech. The damage each blow did to the machine was evident by the deep, cutting scorch marks and the smoke emanating from in between the gears and shifting cranks as the mech tried to move. Nines kept blasting until the weapon ran empty. He swore, threw the blaster to the ground and dove into an open crate to grab another one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1333114248440889345?s=21)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 5 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/68289121)  
> 

__

_Connor regarded Gavin for a moment longer. “I think Nines and myself have more in common with you than you initially realize, Commander.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1335093997581307906?s=21)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! This body had some technical difficulties. Here’s a double update to make up for the wait. 
> 
> **Warning:** Mild NSFW ahead!
> 
> Read chapter 6 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/68504363)  
> 

__

_Not wanting to waste any time, Nines slid an inquisitive hand down Gavin’s leg, and the words more, more, more blossomed into Gavin’s mind. He wanted to beg for Nines’ touch, but some semblance of pride held him back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1338082796364066816?s=21)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 7 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/68692179)  
> 

__

_A whimper of surprise was Gavin’s response before he brought his hands up to Nines’ elbows and then slid them up his arms, holding him tight as he kissed him back, reveling in this chance he was taking. The last thing he had expected to be doing this evening was being in Nines’ arms again, kissing him senseless. But it felt damn good, and he didn’t want it to ever end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1338082796364066816?s=21)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 8 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/68899083)  
> 

__

_Moments later, when Nines pulled back, he let out a soft groan and said, “I really hope you’re close to putting this whole murder business to bed because I am terribly desperate to get you into my bed.”_

_Gavin groaned as well, but not for the same reason. “I’m not sure what you were going for there, but that, oof, that was just really corny, babe.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1339473227974926337?s=20)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 9 [here!](https://https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593783/chapters/69098301)  
> 

__

_Swearing, Gavin soon felt his back roughly meet the ground, the impact causing his blaster to fall out of his hand. Before he could focus, North launched herself on top of him, her blaster lifted again to inflict another blow._

__

_“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Gavin muttered and shifted so that he was back laying on Nines’ chest, a leg thrown over his hips and his hand resting on Nines’ side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on twitter](https://https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1340739811183898625?s=20)


	11. Chapter 11

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus! This was the art used for the story announcement on twitter, and I figured I'd keep it all in one place. And that's the end! Many thanks again to my wonderful author [wordscavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger) who made this RBB an incredibly fun and joyous ride, and to the lovely people on twitter for their patience and support ♥.


End file.
